1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a treadmill, and more particularly to a treadmill having a powered folding device for folding the treadmill.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical treadmills may include a tread base foldable relative to a seat and foldable between a downward working position and an upward folding and storing position. The applicant has developed one of the treadmills and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,077,200 to Lin. The tread base is required to be folded upward to the folding position or rotated downward to the working position manually.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional treadmills.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a treadmill including a powered folding device for folding the treadmill automatically, without being folded manually.
The other objective of the present invention is to provide a treadmill including a safety device for allowing the powered folding device to be safely operated, and for preventing the children from being hurt by the treadmill.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a treadmill comprising a seat, a handle device disposed on the seat, a tread base disposed above the seat, and rotatable between a downward working position and an upward folding position, power driving means for moving the tread base between the downward working position and the upward folding position, a switch button for actuating the power driving means to move the tread base, and a safety switch for actuating the power driving means to move the tread base only when both the switch button and the safety switch are depressed simultaneously.
The handle device includes an upper portion and a front portion, the switch button is provided on the upper portion of the handle device, and the safety switch is provided on the front portion of the handle device.
The power driving means includes a pair of arms having a first end pivotally secured to the tread base and a second end slidably secured to the seat, a pair of levers having a first end pivotally secured to a front portion of the tread base and a second end pivotally secured to the seat.
The power driving means includes a pair of bars pivotally secured between the seat and the levers respectively.
The bars each includes a first end pivotally secured to the seat, and a second end having an oblong hole formed therein, the levers each includes a middle portion having a stud secured thereto and slidably engaged in the oblong holes of the bars respectively.
A switch may further be provided and attached to the second end of the bar, the stud is engageable with the switch in order to stop the power driving means.
The seat includes a pair of tracks provided therein, and two rollers secured to the second ends of the arms respectively and slidably engaged in the tracks of the seat respectively.
Another switch may further be provided and attached to a first end of the track, the roller is engageable with the switch in order to stop the power driving means.
The power driving means includes a column secured between the second ends of the arms, a tube secured to the column, a bolt threaded with the tube, and means for rotating the bolt relative to the tube to move the tube relative to the bolt.
The rotating means includes a housing secured to the seat, a motor secured to the housing and having a spindle and a first gear secured to the spindle, a second gear secured to the bolt and engaged with the first gear, for allowing the bolt to be driven by the motor.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.